Holding Out for a Hero
by Jorden the Jynx
Summary: Ahhh, this should definitely be an interesting one. This is one of those animes that I've never been able to make a character for, since FMA is just perfect to me the way it is. But I will see if this can go anywhere, and until I get a few reviews I won't post any other chapters. So please be honest. This is an experiment. If it's liked, I will gladly continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahhh, this should definitely be an interesting one.**_

_**This is one of those animes that I've never been able to make a character to insert, since FMA is just perfect to me the way it is. **_

_**But I will let you guys see if it can go anywhere, and until I get a few reviews I won't post any other chapters. So please be honest, you can even flame it if you like. I'm not that confident in it. **_

_**On the off-chance that someone likes it, please tell me on whether or not it should be a 2003 or 2009 (FMA: Brotherhood) fic. I know both more thoroughly than I should care to admit.**_

_**And I apologize that it's lengthy. It's the lyrics. I'm going to post chapter two with actual STUFF in it.**_

_**Disclaimers in profile.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Lonely Day/Hear You Me

* * *

The bar had never been so dreary in all of its days.

Most of Central command was gathered here tonight, all drinking to honor the life of Maes Hughes. The smoky bar was crowded with military uniforms, and it was pretty frightening in itself. It was so much that there were hardly any civilians in the building at all. But the barkeep didn't complain, for there was still plenty of business.

A disgruntled and depressed colonel sat in a corner booth, his faithful lieutenant by his side as usual. He was well into a bottle of bourbon, his head slumped and his face covered by a mess of ebony hair.

"Sir…" Lieutenant Hawkeye began.

"I know, I know…" He tried to straighten up. "He was her godfather, after all…"

A small stage lit the back of the bar, and on it sat a girl on a stool, holding an acoustic guitar. She wore a black dress, for she had only just returned from the cemetery herself. Her hair was black and her gaze emerald, while her body was slender and porcelain. She had someone else behind her, holding another guitar with his own microphone. She would need the help.

"My name is Rhoswen," she said into her microphone. She wasn't going to wait for anyone to be quiet. She didn't mind if anyone was going to listen, just so long as he heard it. "Maes Hughes, to you guys, might have been a man in Investigations who was obnoxious. He talked about his kid and his wife all the time like he was a lunatic. But he was dedicated to his work and his family, and there is no one in the world who could doubt it. And if Hughes wasn't a friend of yours, then I hope that one day you will be able to know true kindness in another way."

She began to strum on her guitar casually. "I wrote a couple songs when I found out about his death. And I hope that he can hear them. This is from myself and my father."

Jean Havoc and Sergeant Breda took sips of their whiskey. "You know," Breda said, "that girl looks really familiar. Is she in the military?"

Havoc shook his head. "No, I'd recognize a pretty face like that. Maybe someone in her family is though." He stood up from his stool. "Let's go talk to the colonel. I'm sure he's not feeling too great."

The young woman on the stage took a breath before she began. Meanwhile, Hawkeye was whispering to Colonel Mustang: "At least lift your head so that you can hear her, sir."

"_Such a lonely day, and it's mine  
_"_The most loneliest day of my life  
_"_Such a lonely day should be banned  
_"_It's a day that I can't stand_"

The backup began to play with her for the chorus.

"_The most loneliest day of my life  
_"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_Such a lonely day shouldn't exist  
_"_It's a day that I'll never miss  
_"_Such a lonely day and it's mine  
_"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_And if you go, I wanna go with you  
_"_And if you die, I wanna die with you  
_"_Take your hand and walk away_"

"Colonel Mustang, how are you holdin' up?"

Charcoal eyes met with Jean Havoc's, and the man blinked stupidly. "I think I've had better days, Havoc," he replied. "How about yourself?"

"I understand, it's hard for everyone." He sighed, and looked to the stage. "Who is that girl? She seems to have known Hughes pretty well."

Mustang decided to keep quiet, at least until the show was over. He didn't want to give too much away.

"_The most loneliest day of my life  
_"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_The most loneliest day of my life…"_

"_Such a lonely day, and it's mine  
_"_It's a day I'm glad I survived_"

Some clapped. Some cried a little. She sighed again, letting everyone quiet back down before she spoke again. "This is going to be my final song before I join everyone else on the floor," she said. "I'm afraid that I'm in need of a drink."

She heard a few of the soldiers before her chuckle, and one of them "whoo-ed" in appreciation. "But first, I do need to say something else before I perform again," she continued. "I wrote this right before I got here, actually. It is in dedication to one of the most wonderful women I've ever met. Gracia, the wife of Maes, was my godmother and he was my godfather. I know that there is no way for me to express how she must feel right now. And while she isn't here, she already knows that I will be here for her and her daughter through everything. I just wish that there was something else I could do for her." She sniffled and closed her eyes, her head drooping slightly. "Those two were the perfect couple, and I've always admired both of them for who they are and the way they live. I only hope that one day I can be as lucky as Gracia was. I hope that this is enough to express how she and I feel."

She began strumming on her guitar again. This time it seemed that everyone was tuned in to listen, for the young woman now had tears in her eyes.

"Godfather, huh?" Breda commented. "That's interesting. I didn't think that Hughes had any close friends besides Fullmetal and the Colonel."

Both Mustang and Hawkeye looked at their drinks in silence.

"_There's no one in town I know  
_"_You gave us someplace to go  
_"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
_"_I thought I might get one more chance_"

"_So what would you think of me now,  
_"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
_"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
_"_And now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in  
_"_Hear you me, my friends  
_"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
_"_May angels lead you in_"

"She can sing pretty decently," Havoc continued. "Maybe I should ask her out on a date. You know, whenever the mourning period ends."

Under the table the Colonel was making a fist, resisting the urge to burn his friend alive.

"_So what would you think of me now,  
_"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
_"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
_"_Now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in  
_"_Hear you me, my friends  
_"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
_"_May angels lead you in_"

She still had a few tears on her face. However, she had done well to keep from sobbing so far.

"May angels lead you in"

"_May angels lead you in_"

"May angels lead you in.."

"_May angels lead you in_"

Mustang looked up at the stage for the first time since she'd started. Rhoswen was known for her beautiful voice, after all. He had gone to every one of her performances at the local theaters. And her alchemy, which was used for special effects during plays and musicals, was also impressive as well. She enjoyed theatrics more than politics any day.

Of course, he was the only one in this bar that really knew any of those things. Hughes had known her well, too, but it was much too late for any of that now.

"_And if you were with me tonight  
_"_I'd sing to you just one more time"_

She began to cry, hardly able to control her voice any longer.

"_A song for a heart so big  
_"_God couldn't let it live_"

"_May angels lead you in  
_"_Hear you me, my friends_  
"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
_"_May angels lead you in_"

"_May angels lead you in  
_"_Hear you me, my friends_  
"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
_"_May angels lead you in_"

"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
_"_May angels lead you in_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Rhoswen sat down in the corner booth with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye after the show, her own drink in hand. The show had been over for well over twenty minutes now. She had just been waiting for the crowd to slow down.

"Wonderful performance, young lady," Hawkeye said, smiling sympathetically. Her bangs were slightly frizzy from sweat. It seemed as though the air conditioning in the bar was messing up again. She would have to work on that later, being the only alchemist that worked here.

"Thanks, Miss Hawkeye," Rhoswen answered, smiling back at her. "I just wish that he could have heard it."

She glanced at Colonel Roy Mustang. "I'm sure he did hear it."

The young woman sipped her drink almost casually. "Hey, old man, I think you should at least look me in the face," she said. "I'm not going to bite. I miss him too, you know."

When the man lifted his head to look at her, he had a Mustang trademark smirk, which she gladly mocked for him. "Calm down, squirt, I'm too tough to chew anyway." He chuckled, and then looked at her hands on the table. "Besides, you're under the drinking age."

"Hey, I work here, so I can do what I want." She yanked the glass before he could grab it from her. "And don't call me squirt. I'm a whole sixteen years old."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "I still think you should live with me. That way you could just do all of your theater work without having to work in a dump like this."

Before she could reply, Havoc and Breda, followed by Fury, came back. She had seen their faces more than once, but she had never spoken to them.

"Of course, Mustang gets the girl," Havoc chimed. "I swear, I can never get a break…"

Mustang immediately straightened up, suddenly looking serious. "It isn't that I've 'got the girl,' Havoc," he replied. "But before you can ask my daughter on a date, you'll have to go through me."

The three men's jaws hit the floor. She blushed slightly. "Come on, Dad, this is why I never get to have a boyfriend."

"Who needs boyfriends?" he asked. "You can't date yet, you're too young."

"Oh, god," Hawkeye muttered. "Not this subject again." She cleared her throat. "With all due respect, sir, Rhoswen could very well date if she pleased, if her father wouldn't scare off all of her suitors."

Fury and Breda were still recovering from the news, but now Havoc was up and moving. "You have a _daughter_?" he almost shouted. "But you aren't—you aren't old enough—she's the same age as _Edward Elric!_"

"So?" Mustang asked. "I was at war whenever Fullmetal was a very, very young boy."

"Yeah," Rhoswen added, "Dad is a lot older than he looks."

"But—but—"

"Havoc, give it a rest," he said. "I suppose a formal announcement is in order."

And it seemed that Major Alex Louise Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, was approaching quickly to meet the singer of such an "inspirational" performance. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Rhoswen Mustang," the Colonel announced. "She lives here in Central, and she performs at the local theater here often."

"Colonel Mustang!" boomed the powerful voice of the Major. "What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea that you had a daughter, especially one that could sing so well!" The man had the usual tears streaming down his face, and the sparkles were bursting from him like sparks. "That explains why she said that Brigadier General Hughes was her godfather! Only you were so close to him that that would be the case!"

"Yes, Major Armstrong," Mustang breathed, already frustrated. "Now I would like to get back to drinking, gentlemen, you may all question me about my child tomorrow."

Well, at least now his late nights going to the theater with women was explained. He only would go to the theaters whenever his daughter was in town, so that he could watch her perform.

* * *

No one had known about Rhoswen for a very long time. The reason for this was because apparently the man had too many enemies.

Rhoswen had been a product of a one-night stand with a woman whose name neither of them could remember. She had died of some illness a long time ago, while Rhoswen was still an infant. Her older half-brother, Tuck Galt, was the only one who was told who her father was.

Roy Mustang unfortunately could not deny the child when he laid his eyes upon her. She resembled him so much that there was no way he could get away with such things. He offered both children a home, as he had once been an orphan himself, but Tuck denied. He said his own father would be able to take care of him.

After that, Rhoswen Mustang became a large part of Roy's life. He provided for her as long as he could, and it was only during the Eastern Rebellion that he had been separated from his little girl.

As Rhoswen grew older, and more adept to alchemy, she found her own path in theater and in music. Her father supported her completely, and helped her find a job in the theater in East City. They kept close contact even though she lived separately while traveling with the rest of the actors in her group. She was very responsible, picking up jobs as a waitress in various cities while she wasn't acting or singing.

Her alchemy was as unique as she was. Rhoswen used her alchemy for special effects during her plays and musicals, not for any military combat. Roy Mustang had been more than relieved when he had been told that his daughter had no intention to join the Amestris military. He didn't want her to have to suffer the way he had.

Rhoswen lived her life the way she wanted to, and she was happy to have someone like her father who could trust and support her with it at such a young age.

And she left the bar in higher spirits than she had when she'd arrived, her father behind her. They embraced only briefly, smiling at one another with the exact same smile.

"So you're heading south tomorrow?" he asked, waiting for Hawkeye. She was busy gathering up the drunken men in their little group.

"Yes," she replied. "A small bar in the city of Dublith asked me for some assistance. Seems they need more business."

"Well, be careful," he said. "Some strange things going on in the South. And not to mention, the Fullmetal is heading there now."

"You've already warned me about that troublemaker, Dad." She rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure to avoid him as much as I can. Not that I plan on meeting him, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Immortal

* * *

The train ride to Dublith was successful and quiet. Rhoswen had stopped in Rush Valley for a short period of time, but not long enough. She had seen some strange explosions in town, and had taken off immediately. She didn't have time to be getting in any kind of trouble. Her older brother, Tuck, would have her head if he found out that she'd even stopped and something like that was going on.

And Dublith was even quieter. She had forgotten how small of a town it was, and the bar she was looking for was called "the Devil's Nest." When had such a bar opened, anyway? She didn't remember it being there a few years ago, when she had traveled to the south with her father.

But when she walked in she was greeted by her normal band of lost and poor musicians, the people she'd been working with for over a year now. She smiled and put down her heavy backpack, happy to finally be back with them. They had left her the night before so that she could perform for Maes, seeing as he had been a special part of her life and all.

But the only person that she really cared to see was in the middle, drinking like always. Tuck, her older brother, grinned lopsidedly at her and raised his glass in greeting. "Hey squirt," he chuckled. "It's about time that you got here. I was starting to worry."

"You and my father really need to quit calling me that," she growled, laughing in reply. "So what's with this place, Tuck? It seems pretty dead."

Her brother was a very tall man, with large muscles. Now she was reminded of a certain Major Armstrong, except for the fact that Tuck kept his hair and didn't have any facial hair whatsoever. "We were hired, weren't we?" he replied. "We just need to promote a little bit of business, is all."

"So where's the guy who hired us, then?" she asked. "I wouldn't hold onto this place for anything."

When her brother was about to reply, someone else chimed, "Sweetheart, it's still light outside. You have to wait until the sun goes down before you go around assuming that the place is dead."

When she turned around, she was faced with a tall, lean man with spiky black hair and a black vest. White fur lined the sleeves of the vest, making Rhoswen recognize the brand. She had the same vest at home, in her closet. This man also wore small round sunglasses, tight black pants and boots. The smirk on her face was slightly… frustrating. What did he know that she didn't, anyway?

"Isn't it?" she asked. "Bars don't even open until after five, you know. It's two in the afternoon."

"Well, nothing is wrong with starting your day early," he said with a laugh. "Tuck, is this lovely little thing your sister? I thought you said she was a nice girl."

Rhoswen's eyes narrowed. Tuck laughed. "Yeah, she can be a pain, but she's alright." When she turned to look at him, he was smirking. "So when will we be performing for ya?"

The man in black shrugged slightly. "Tonight should be interesting," he said, and then ordered a drink for himself. "And tomorrow night as well, if you don't mind staying here another night."

"No problem," Tuck replied.

Rhoswen gave him another once-over, and noticed a peculiar tattoo on the back of his left hand. She recognized it from Maes Hughes's notes. While she hadn't been allowed in his office after he died, it hadn't stopped Rhoswen from sneaking around and going through his notes. She was mostly doing it for her father's sake, truly, but she was curious. While she was a child of the military, Rhoswen didn't trust a word that came out of their mouths. And she wasn't the only one.

"What's that tattoo?" she asked. "It almost looks like an oroborous."

The man turned back and grinned at her. "So you noticed?" he asked, and raised his hand casually. "In order for you to know what this means, you must be an alchemist."

"I am."

Tuck laughed again. "Yeah, she's actually the daughter of some military guy," he said. "Although she never wanted to join like him."

"My dad isn't some _military guy_," she growled. "Do I get a room or not? I need to take a nap and then get ready for the show."

* * *

"Stupid Tuck and his stupid mouth."

She was in the bathtub, trying to scrub away an imaginary speck of dirt on her shoulder in frustration. She hated that her brother could be such an ass sometimes. Maybe he had gotten that from his father.

But what did that say about her father? He was definitely the bigger ass of the two. And that was a fact she had experienced firsthand.

* * *

The bar, true to the man in black's words, was crowded, and they did love the show.

She began her final song of the night without any warning to the crowd. She was sick of the smell of cigars. She had been on the stage for nearly three hours, and she was ready to get some rest.

When the instrumental began, the bar owner's head turned to look at the stage.

"There's an interesting tune," he said quietly.

The dog chimera at his side chuckled. "That little girl has quite the attitude, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and her special effects alchemy is pretty impressive itself."

* * *

"_We're face to face  
_"_Where loyalty is what I need to see from you  
_"_You're insecure  
_"_I can see the fear that breathes in your heart"_

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?  
_"_I see the blood drip from your eyes  
_"_Who will survive? Let's get it on  
_"_And we'll fight"_

"_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
_"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

"_Immortal"_

"_Immortal"_

* * *

"Yes, I must say I'm quite impressed by her."

* * *

"_I need the rush  
_"_There's nowhere you can hide before you die  
_"_Why won't you face me?  
_"_I can see the fear that's in your eyes_

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?  
_"_I see the blood drip from your eyes  
_"_Who will survive? Let's get it on  
_"_And we'll fight"_

"_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
_"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

* * *

The slow instrumental was her favorite. Her brother watched from the front table with a smile on his face. He was impressed. She felt hardcore. She was happy.

* * *

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?"_

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?"_

"_Let's fight!"_

* * *

The crowd screamed and cheered, only fueling her even more.

* * *

"_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
_"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me"_

* * *

The man in black was standing at her doorway when she was on her way back.

"I liked that song, kid," he said with his usual smirk.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll be sure to give you the recording."

"So who is your dad in the military, anyway?"

Her eyes cut to him seriously. "Just a state dog, that's all," she answered. "If you don't mind, I'll be getting some sleep now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Build God, Then We'll Talk

* * *

Rhoswen came down the stairway, yawning loudly. She had slept like a rock the night before, and hadn't been surprised when she awoke to see that the sun had raised high in the sky already.

The group had been there for a few days already. Tonight was their last night, and in the morning they would catch the first train to Central. Well, they would try anyway. She was known to be a day or so behind due to sleeping late. The weird guy in black had yet to speak to her again, and she was quite thankful. He wasn't exactly the friendly type, or so it seemed.

When Rhoswen ordered some food from the bar, the barkeep handed her a note that had clearly been written by her brother. His handwriting, naturally, was barely legible.

* * *

Rhoswen,  
You have to learn to wake up earlier in the morning. We keep spending the days without you.  
See you tonight, I guess. We're shopping. I'll pick up your train ticket as well.  
Tuck.

* * *

Rhoswen stuffed the note into the pocket of her green jacket. It wasn't her fault. She liked to sleep. Maybe someone should have tried waking her up instead of just leaving her. That would have been much easier for everyone.

She would try to catch up with them later. But for now, food was calling her.

And of course, as soon as she had taken a bite, the weird one showed up.

"Why, good afternoon, Rhoswen," he said, and sat beside her at the bar.

"You're wearing sunglasses indoors," she replied. "How hungover are you?"

Sighing, the man removed the small, round sunglasses from his face, revealing brightly colored, feline-like eyes. "Charming as always," he mumbled. "So, I was wondering something, Rhoswen—"

She continued chowing down. "Yeah?" she asked through a mouthful of food. "What do you want?"

"You're an alchemist, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, what do you know about human alchemy?"

The young woman suddenly began to choke on her food, so much that Greed had to slap her back once or twice.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she exclaimed after her recovery, her cheeks flushed and tears in her eyes. "Asking for home repairs is one thing, but-!"

The man frowned. "Do you or not?" he interrupted. "It isn't like I'm asking you to do anything."

She looked down at her food. "Well, sorry, but I don't know anything."

Rhoswen didn't see the man's smirk reappear on his face. It revealed sharp teeth, something not really normal in human beings. "Well, what about your dad?" he continued. "Surely the famed war hero could give you a theory that he's had before?"

Rhoswen's breath hitched, and her grip tightened on her fork. "How do you know about that?"

The man chuckled. "Your big brother loves you a lot, but he's not all that bright." She glared at him as he continued. "And what about your _daddy_? A teenager having an affair with a _married_ woman? You tore Tuck's little family right apart, didn't you?"

She jumped from her barstool, pointing an angry finger at the smirking man. "Tuck _never_ thought of me that way!" she half-shouted. "He doesn't blame me at all for what that woman did!"

"Whoa, kid, calm down!" He stood, raising both hands as he towered over her. "I like a woman with spunk, but you're much too young to be carrying around an attitude like that."

She could have slapped him. "Now," he finished, "to keep your identity safe, Miss Mustang, why don't you follow me?"

Rhoswen relaxed suddenly. "My father's theory on human transmutation was never tested, and I don't plan on testing it. It is a taboo for a reason."

The man in black's smirk turned into a grin. "Don't worry, kid, I don't want to bring the dead back to life. I just want you to see something."

* * *

He led her downstairs to an old corridor. They walked towards a heavy-looking door in silence.

Before he opened it, Rhoswen asked, "So what's your name, anyway?"

He slipped his glasses back onto his face. "I'm Greed the Avaricious."

* * *

The rest of Rhoswen Mustang's evening was a blur.

The man known as "Greed" claimed to be another homunculus. Behind the door were chimeras that seemed to be former military. One half cow, another half dog and even one that was half-lizard. Another, a woman who was half-snake, helped hold a young boy hostage… well, he turned out to be a young boy.

The empty suit of armor turned out to be the younger brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric.

Rhoswen apologized repeatedly when Greed made her look inside of him and look at his blood seal. She felt as though she was invading the poor boy's privacy…

"I'm sorry," she told Greed, "but only the alchemist who made this can do something with it."

"Well, the military could figure it out…" The "homunculus" tapped his chin lightly. "I hate causing harm to women, but do you think that _Daddy_ will be willing to give up any information if I were to take you as a hostage?"

And then _boom_, the blond boy appeared, angry and ranting. Rhoswen used all this as a distraction so that she could escape and take off running. Her father _had_ warned her not to get involved with anything that had to do with Edward Elric, after all.

But to her luck, she'd gotten herself lost when the military stepped in. And down in the sewers below the Devil's Nest, she'd seen something terrible.

She'd known what the Fuhrer looked like, but she'd never met him.

And he found her, after he'd killed the female chimera… and she was still inside of the younger Elric's armor when he… Why had Al fainted like that?

As he'd approached her, she felt so very afraid. But in the end he'd been so friendly, helping her up and calling her "Miss Mustang" while he led her to the medics outside.

Edward Elric stepped out later, looking pretty bad. Rhoswen, now in a blanket with a cup of hot tea, stood immediately. The least she could do was thank him for what he'd done…

She walked towards him, just as he was about to talk to an older woman, one with dark hair in a ponytail.

"H-Hey, Fullmetal Alchemist."

When he looked at her, she noticed how his eyes were as golden as his hair. It was…

"Yeah?" He sounded impatient. "Who're you?"

She held her hand out. "My name is Rhoswen. I-I was able to get away from Greed when you showed up."

Fullmetal's cheeks turned pink. "Oh." He took her hand with his automail one, shaking it lightly. "Oh. You're alright then?"

"Yeah. Your brother, I—thank you."

"Rhoswen!"

She turned to see her brother and the rest of her little group coming their way. "Sorry," she said to Edward, "but I've got to go. Thanks again."

It was a miracle that she was able to get those military bastards to give them their stuff back. Not to mention they were barely able to find a place to sleep where they could also perform. Maybe being in the same _city_ as Edward Elric meant bad luck.

* * *

Why were they in a bar?

Why was he _wanting_ a drink?

Edward Elric was exhausted from such a terrible afternoon. But he did have Al back, right? That was a good thing.

Al was with him. Now he was awake, at least. But he was being much too quiet. Seems that chimera dying had bothered him a lot.

"Brother!"

Edward looked up from his drink. "What, Al?"

"Look over there, it's the girl who kept… who kept apologizing to me…"

Edward looked over where Al was pointing, towards the stage at the other end. Sure enough, there she was. She was wearing a long, white dress and what looked like a rosary around her neck. In the center of a stage stood a cello. But he didn't recognize the other people hanging around and getting onto the stage.

What was her name again?

She stepped up to the microphone almost hesitantly. "My name is Rhoswen," she began, "and I'm here to open tonight for the band that normally performs. It's only one song, plus a small performance during. So, please enjoy."

* * *

It all started immediately. Why did she look like someone he knew?

"_In these substandard motels, on the lalalalalala,  
_"_Corner of Fourth and Fremont Street  
_"_Appealing only coz they're just that unappealing  
_"_Any practiced Catholic would cross himself up on entering_"

"_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe  
_"_Just a dash of formaldehyde  
_"_And the habit of decomposing  
_"_Right before your very, lalalala, eyes_"

"_Along with the people_"

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
_"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy"_

"_Tonight's tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin  
_"_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
_"_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
_"_The misses will stay with the cheating attorney_"

"_Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
_"_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy!_

"_Yeah, yeah…_"

"_Hmm, but not to mention the constable and his proposition  
_"_For that virgin yes, the one the lawyer met with  
_"_On 'strictly business,' as he said to the misses_"

"_But only hours before, after, she had left  
_"_She was fixing her face in a compact  
_"_There was a terrible crash…!  
_"_There was a terrible… crash!_"

"_Between her and the badge  
_"_She spilled her purse and her bag  
_"_But held a 'purse'  
_"_Of a different kind…_"

The woman put her hands to her lower abdomen, a smirk on her face to emphasize her point. The other performers around her, all in costume, were quite amazing…

"_Along with the people_"

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
_"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_"

Everyone posed to prepare for the climax.

"_There are no…_"

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
_"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
_"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
_"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
_"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

She made her way towards the cello slowly. Who was she, anyway…?

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy…  
_"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy…_"

She sat down and began a beautiful solo. She looked so in tune, so at peace. Such talent was a waste here.

At the end of her solo, however, before the final note, an alchemic reaction started from beneath her. The wooden floor slowly turned to something else. A… a bird cage? And red flower petals began to fall from above…

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
_"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
_"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in the white dresses and sleeping with the roaches  
_"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
_"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

* * *

Amongst the cheering, the bird cage opened from the side and the young woman stepped out of it. Smirking, she drew another transmutation circle and made it disappear, back into the floor.

"Her alchemy is pretty basic," Ed grumbled.

"Brother, the idea was to perform for them, even if it's just simple stuff."

The young woman hopped off the stage, and was quickly surrounded by a few males in the audience. She seemed so cool and casual, but hardly flirtatious in any way.

"Who does she remind you of, Al?" he asked, turning to face his brother. "Do you think she's related to someone we know?"

But the large suit of armor was nowhere to be found. And when Ed turned back around, he saw said armor sifting his way through the bar towards the singer.

"Oh, no, Al, what are you doing?" he mumbled, putting his head down onto the bar.

When he came back, after a long time, surely enough Al had the girl with him. "Brother!" he said excitedly. "You'll never guess who Rhoswen is related to!"

"Oh, Al, it's not a big deal," she began. "My connection only got me in trouble with that Greed guy. There's no need to tell him, really."

Edward straightened up. She still wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was down and about her shoulders, but it was much longer in the back. "Really, now?" he said with disinterest. "Well, Al told me about what you saw back there. So don't go running your mouth."

"Oh, I already knew about you two."

Ed spewed out some of his drink. "What?" he sputtered. "How could you possibly know about-?"

"My father is the Flame Alchemist."

And with that, Edward Elric fell from his barstool.

* * *

It seemed as if hours passed between the two. They laughed and talked and had a few drinks. Rhoswen knew the Elrics' story, but hearing it was an all-new experience. And Edward was friendlier than her father had ever really let on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe Roy Mustang could make a person like yourself," he laughed. "He's such a prick, you know."

And she laughed at this. "The old man's not that bad. He's just confident. It's how he was raised."

Alphonse seemed comfortable sitting back and watching, laughing occasionally and correcting his brother's exaggerations.

"So why are you doing second-rate alchemy in bars?" he finally asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Colonel didn't try to recruit you himself."

Rhoswen finished her drink. "Dad told me a long time ago to do what I wanted," she replied. "He was actually overjoyed when I told him I didn't want to be a soldier."

"So I take it you're against the military rule, like so many others?"

"No, I just think my father would do a better job at ruling Amestris."

_Ah_, Edward thought with a smirk,_ there's the Mustang in her_. "So he's just okay with you living this lifestyle?"

"Of course he is. Besides, I don't know any alchemy that the military would find useful."

Before they could finish any more of their conversation, however, Tuck swooped down upon them like a hawk.

"Who're you talkin' to, _baby sister_?" he asked, one heavy arm draping over the young woman's shoulders.

"God, you smell like booze," she grumbled. "Tuck, this is a State Alchemist my dad recruited a few years ago."

"Ah, well, we should get to our rooms." Surprisingly, he was slurring. Usually his tolerance for alcohol was much higher. "The train leaves early, and then we'll be spending a few hours in Rush Valley as well. So we can find a street corner and play awhile."

"Right. Well, you go on ahead."

"No way; you'll miss the train if you stay any longer."

Rhoswen sighed. "All right, all right." Satisfied, the older man moved away from her and abruptly (well, as abruptly as a drunk man could) walked toward the stairs leading to the upstairs rooms.

"So…" Edward somehow sounded nervous. "He's your… older brother…?"

"I'm afraid that we do have the same mother," she replied, and stood up straight. "I'll be seeing you, Ed."

The two brothers watched her walk away. Alphonse noticed, though no one else would be able to, the strange look in his brother's eyes.

"She sure is pretty," Al chided. "Winry would be jealous."

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**_, Hello, all!_**

**_On December 29, 2014, I gave birth to a beautiful son so that is why I have not been updating. _**

**_I am hoping that I will do better in the future. _**

**_No flames, please review, my lyrics are as correct as they can be, as I work by memory. Songs are "Fix You" by Coldplay and "You're Not Alone" by Saosin. _**

**_All disclaimers are in my profile._**

Chapter Five: Fix You

* * *

Edward didn't expect to be running into Rhoswen so soon, much less run into her again at all. It was that annoying Xingese prince that discovered her first. He shouted "Oh! Is this what street performers do in your country?" and ran towards the small crowd surrounding her.

Looking where Ling was running to, Alphonse became visibly excited. "Look, Brother, it's Rhoswen!" he exclaimed, and took off. "Let's go see her!"

Edward sighed and followed, Winry following behind. "Mustang's got a kid, it turns out," he explained quickly. Hopefully they weren't going to miss the train because of this.

Rhoswen was sitting back to back with a black haired boy on the ground, both of them with acoustic guitars. Edward couldn't help but feel a little charmed at her smile. She just seemed so… at peace when she had that instrument in her hand.

People were murmuring praise at her performance when the two began a song. When Edward looked to the side, he saw that Winry looked a little fascinated herself. He reluctantly crossed his arms, glancing at the large clock at the end of the station. He supposed there was enough time to listen.

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired, you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse…_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
__When you lose something you can't replace  
__When you love someone and it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse…?_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

* * *

The melody was slow and beautiful. He was sure he hadn't heard anything like it.

* * *

_And high up above, or down below  
__When you're too in love to let it go  
__But if you never try, you'll never know  
__Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

* * *

People began tossing bills into a guitar case nearby. Edward suddenly remembered that the arts didn't do very well in Amestris. People were more worried about science than theater. Unless you had a permanent place to perform, you often had to travel and live the way Rhoswen was doing. Perhaps, though, it made for a greater life experience to live such a carefree day-to-day life.

* * *

_Tears stream down your face  
__When you lose something you cannot replace  
__Tears stream down your face  
__And I…_

_Tears stream down your face  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
__Tears stream down your face  
__And I…_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

* * *

There was a small applause from the surrounding crowd, and then it shortly dispersed. Edward glanced at the clock again. Not much time had passed. It seemed like they would be on time, after all.

"Rhoswen!" Al exclaimed, waving excitedly. "Are you getting on the train, too?"

"Oh, hey, Al," Rhoswen said casually, gathering the bills in the guitar case. "Yeah, I still missed the train this morning, so I was waiting for the next one." She counted the money slowly, and then gave half of it to the silent man beside her. "He's staying here, so he figured he'd walk me here and make a little bit of extra cash."

As the man waved goodbye, guitar in tow, Rhoswen smiled at him in response. Why was it that Edward was hoping he wasn't blushing? She wasn't that pretty, after all, being the Colonel's daughter. There was no way…

Without his knowledge, Alphonse had already introduced her to Winry. They were shaking hands and chatting about where Rhoswen was from. For some reason, Edward was hoping they wouldn't get along. What was wrong with his brain today?

"So Rhoswen, do you want to sit with us on the train?" Al asked.

"Sure," she answered, shrugging. "But, um, who is that?"

Ling was staring at her with a perplexed look on his face. "Hello," Rhoswen said to him slowly. "Are you a foreigner?"

He seemed even more shocked that she was speaking to her. "You aren't going to play another song?" he asked suddenly. "There is no music like that in my country."

"Oh, I see." She laughed a little. "I can play again on the train, if you like, but I'd like to eat first."

"So even street performers get to ride on the train?" Ling continued. "I always thought they would travel in caravans together."

Rhoswen's brows pinched together. "I'm no street performer, pal," she growled. "Just because I like a little extra money doesn't make me a gypsy or anything like that."

"Hmm, Amestris _is_ strange," the prince mumbled. Something was telling Edward that this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

During the entire ride, Al was questioning Rhoswen about her alchemy and her instruments. He hadn't heard anything like it before.

"Oh, I use alchemy to change my instruments," she explained. "I'm telling you, when our technology has caught up with what I can do, everyone will know what this music is."

"Music from the future?" Edward scoffed. "That sounds impossible."

"It's not impossible," Rhoswen snapped, before looking back to Al. "I'm decent with alchemy when it comes to technology, not just theatrics. I can make all kinds of electric devices to make sounds that no one would be able to get before."

Edward closed his eyes when Winry decided to join in on the discussion. It didn't interest him. He could easily perform the trasmutations that she could, and didn't have to use a circle. She wasn't that impressive. She was just bragging, just like her damn father…

"Heeeeeeey, street performer, what about my song?" Ling asked. "You told me that you would play me another song when we got on the train!"

Her coal eyes glanced over to the prince briefly. "Yes, I suppose I did." Why did she seem reluctant? "I hope you don't mind another acoustic. I don't have the equipment to transmute an electric and a speaker for it."

She opened up her guitar case and picked it up gingerly. "You know, Ed," Winry began, "you could try to be a little friendlier. She seems really nice."

"Yeah, yeah, for Mustang's brat, I guess." Edward closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, crossing his legs casually. "I'll just listen from here."

"You seemed to like her a lot more at the bar," Al whispered whenever he and Winry switched seats. "Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you can be rude to her in front of Winry."

"Shut up, Al, that's not what I'm doing," he whispered back, not opening his eyes. "Just listen to the damn song."

For an acoustic, the rhythm was much faster than the other song. He imagined it would sound better if the other members of her group were there for backup.

* * *

_It's just like him to wander off in the evergreen park  
__Slowly searching for any signs of the ones he used to love  
__He says he's got nothing left to live for  
__But this time I think you'll know_

_You're not alone  
__There is more to this, I know  
__You can make it out  
__You will live to tell_

_And she's just like him, spoiled rotten confused by the lies  
__She's been fed, and she is searching for no one but herself  
__Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is here  
__But this time I think you'll know_

_You're not alone  
__There is more to this, I know  
__You can make it out  
__You will live to tell_

_You're not alone  
__There is more to this I know  
__You can make it out  
__You will live to tell_

* * *

Despite how he felt about it, Edward couldn't deny that Rhoswen's voice was incredible. And yet he couldn't bring himself to look at her. So she was cute. Big deal. Why couldn't he look at her now? Is it really because he was attracted to her physically and he didn't want Winry to know? Ugh. Sometimes being human really was a drag.

* * *

_You're not alone  
__There is more to this, I know  
__You can make it out  
__You will live to tell_

_You're not alone  
__There is more to this, I know  
__You can make it out  
__You will live to tell_

'_Coz you are not alone  
__You're not… you're not… alone  
__No, no…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I'm pretty sure I accidentally said that Rhoswen's eyes are black in the last chapter, like her father's.**_

_**I apologize for this. Her eyes are green like her mom's were. It's one of the only genetic markers that she got from her mother.**_

_**No flames, please enjoy and review, disclaimers are in my profile.**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Say You'll Haunt Me

The group separated after the train ride to Central. Rhoswen went straight to Central Command to see her father, not knowing that the Fullmetal Alchemist was close behind her.

"Hey, old man," she sneered when she entered his office. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't call me old man, squirt," Colonel Mustang sneered back, the same smirk on his face. "Somehow I'm making it. How did the show in Dublith go? I hear that yoy u had a surprise visit from the military."

"Yes, apparently someone who was calling himself a homunculus was running amok. I got to meet the Fuhrer, though."

"King Bradley was involved in the raid?"

"Yeah." She sat down on the couch in front of his desk. "I lost a few outfits when the building was destroyed, too."

"Hmm." Mustang looked awfully intrigued by this, but he didn't say anything further. "You did find another place to say, didn't you?"

"Oh, of course I did, Tuck found us another place like he always does. He's organizing a show for us tonight, you know."

"Yes, Tuck stopped by and told me where to be."

Rhoswen felt the same excitement she always did when her father would say those words. "So you're coming, right, Dad?"

"I try to come to all the performances that I can around my schedule. I promise that I will be there."

She grinned at him. "Well, I'm going to be off, then. I'm going to grab a bite to eat."

"Wait for me. Your grandmother will want to see you, too."

Rhoswen laughed as she was walking out the door. "Meet you on the steps, old man."

* * *

It was already pretty dark, and Tuck was running way later than usual.

He had decided to take a nap at the hotel to nurse his hangover, and had overslept. He knew that Rhoswen was going to kill him when she didn't see him in the front booth. She loved when her family joined in to watch her perform. It made her happy to know that people she cared about were listening and enjoying what she could do.

He couldn't help but think about their interesting relationships as he rushed down the dark street. Ever since he had found out that the little baby his mother was carrying was from a different man, Tuck had hated his mother. In a way, he still did. And yet, when he saw that little girl for the first time, he couldn't bring himself to hate her too. Against his father's wishes, Tuck had begun a relationship with the girl and grew close to her. Tuck loved Rhoswen with everything he had. His father could never have changed his mind about that.

And now he was travelling the country with her and watching her sing and dance and act and do the things that she loved to do. He enjoyed that very much. Sure, people in the arts profession didn't get far in a military-run country, but they were doing pretty well. They always had the money for food and for a roof over their heads, and they got to see some amazing things on the road. He and Rhoswen had met some amazing people and performed in amazing places. Their lives were better than anything he could have dreamed up by staying in his hometown.

"Take this back-alley here…" Tuck grumbled, making a sharp turn. God, Rhoswen was going to be so pissed.

"Tuck? What the hell are you doing?"

He spun around and came face to face with the object of his thoughts.

"Hey, squirt!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were at your show! Why are you here?"

* * *

"I don't see him, guys," Rhoswen mumbled from the side of the stage.

"I'm sure he's on his way," one of the bandmates said, tuning his electric guitar. "He said he was going to take a nap this morning. He's probably just running late."

"We should get out there, Rhoz," another man said. "Tuck will be here, he always is."

As they began setting up on the stage, all alchemic transmutations taken care of beforehand, she swore she saw a familiar pair of golden eyes from the bar. But she was more focused on the fact that in a back booth her father and Riza Hawkeye were sitting and having drinks. At least someone was showing up.

When the instrumental began, she felt herself go into another world, as she always did when she played her music. Rhoswen loved how music made her feel. There was no way that she could feel such pleasure or ecstasy anywhere else. It was the most excellent feeling.

_Little supernovas in my head  
__Little soft pulses in my dead  
__Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
__A little off-guard, and unprepared_

_I was never good enough to fight  
__I was never bad enough to mind  
__In the middle, I will do my best  
__Take me in your arms, and leave the rest_

_I will give you anything to—_

"Oh, I'm at the show," Rhoswen said, smirking in a sickening way. Tuck had never seen that look on her face. "But I'm afraid you're not going to make it."

_Say you wanna stay, you want me to  
__Say you never died, and always haunt me  
_

"Rhoz, that doesn't make any sense." Tuck shook his head. "Are you feeling all right? You aren't acting like yourself, and that's saying something."

_I wanna know I belong to you  
__Say you'll haunt me!_

_Together, together, we'll be together  
__Together, forever_

Suddenly his little sister's arm turned into a blade. He took a step back, his eyes widening. "Human, you should feel honored," she told him. "Your real sister is a potential sacrifice, if she has a little practice with her alchemy, and you will help her come to us."

_Little variations on my page  
__Little doors open on my cage  
__Little time has come and gone so far  
__Little by little, who you are_

_I can see the patterns on your face  
__I can see the miracles I trace  
__Symmetry and shadows I can't hide  
__I just wanna be right by your side!_

Tuck did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this.

He ran.

_I will give you anything to—_

Unfortunately, though, he didn't make it to the end of that alley. And the last thing he saw was his sweet sister's face. Except… those weren't Rhoswen's eyes…

No, Rhoswen wasn't the monster killing him now.

_Say you wanna stay, you want me to  
__Say you never died, and always haunt me  
__I wanna know I belong to you  
__Say you'll haunt me_

_Say you wanna stay, you want me to  
__Say you never died and always haunt me  
__I wanna know I belong to you  
__Say you'll haunt me!_

_Together, together, we'll be together  
__Together, forever  
__I belong to you!_

_Together, we'll be together  
__Together, forever  
__I belong to you!_

"Are Rhoswen's songs always so morbid?" Riza asked, sipping her wine gingerly. "While it's impressive, it wouldn't kill her to act like a woman for once."

"You're one to talk, Lieutenant." Mustang smirked at her. "I like her music. It's kind of nice to know that there aren't any men in my little girl's life."

"That you know of, sir."

He shot her a look before a soldier came rushing to him.

"Sir, we need you for crowd control," he whispered. "Just up the street, a boy has been ripped to shreds. We need to make sure that it's not Scar on the move again."

Rhoswen saw this encounter, and saw her father get up reluctantly to leave, Hawkeye on his heels. It seemed as though she was just performing for herself tonight.

Then again, the Fullmetal Alchemist was here, even if he was concealing himself pretty well.

_Little supernovas in my head  
__Little soft pulses in my dead  
__Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
__A little off-guard and unprepared_

"Oh, god," Mustang breathed. He felt as though he could retch.

"Sir?"

"That's Tuck. That's—that's Rhoswen's—"

_I will give you anything to—_

"Should we go get her, sir?"

"No, let her at least finish her show. This will devastate her."

_I will give you everything to-!_

_Say you wanna stay, you want me to  
__Say you never died and always haunt me  
__I wanna know I belong to you  
__Say you'll haunt me_

_Say you wanna stay, you want me to  
__Say you never died and always haunt me  
__I wanna know I belong to you  
__Say you'll haunt me_

_Together, together, we'll be together  
__Together, forever  
__I belong to you!_

_Together, we'll be together  
__Together, forever  
__I belong to you—!_

* * *

Her dad was waiting for her at the end of the show. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong with him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edward approaching her as well. Perhaps, though, he only wanted to talk to her father.

"Something wrong, Dad?" she asked. "Have you seen Tuck, by the way? I didn't see him anywhere."

"Maybe we should go outside, Rhoswen."

"No way, I'm about to get a drink." She saw that Edward was within earshot. Everyone was going back to their everyday business, not asking her for autographs or anything like that anymore. "What is it?"

"It's about your brother. Please, let's go outside."

"Is he in jail again?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm not bailing him out if it's a drinking charge. He needs to get that under control."

"No, Rhoswen, he's not in jail."

"Then what is it, Dad?" Did something happen? "Spit it out already."

"We found his body in an alleyway down the street. It appeared that he was on his way here."

Something cold and hard hit her in the gut. "His body?"

"Yes. He was killed. A passerby found him just as the show started. We're trying to track the killer down now."

She didn't understand what was going on. No… it had to be some kind of sick joke, right? There was no way Tuck was dead. Tuck couldn't die. There was no way such a thing could happen. Not her brother…

But she looked into her father's sad eyes, and knew that it was no joke.

"No…" Tears were coming before she could regain her self-control. "No…" She felt herself falling to her knees before she was actually aware of it.

"Rhoswen!"

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't her father that caught her, but the one and only Edward Elric. His golden eyes moved up to the Colonel's face. "What happened?" he asked.

Mustang's entire tone changed. "How do you know her?" he asked in reply.

"I think there are more important matters at hand here, Colonel!" he growled, helping the girl up the best he could. "I met her yesterday, it's not a big deal. Now what happened to her brother?"

"Hawkeye, get Rhoswen home." Mustang sounded indifferent. "Fullmetal, come with me. But don't tell her any of the details. She doesn't need to know them."

Rhoswen couldn't protest. She followed Hawkeye home without a word, and she showered for what felt like hours, until the water ran cold. She cried again when she was alone. Her father heard her sobbing when he came back to the apartment, but he found he had nothing to say. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to make her feel better. Losing two people in such a close time… not even he knew how that felt.

But there was no way the two murders were connected. Tuck wasn't involved with the military in any way at all. So why would someone murder him in the first place?


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know it seems as though I'm rushing through these last few chapters, and I apologize for that. I promise I will do better. I'm just so busy with other fanfics and being a mother, that I don't have a whole lot of time at the moment. However, I don't want to lose my readers. I will do better, I assure you. I just want you to be informed with the path this fic is taking. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hello

She hadn't stopped drinking since after the funeral.

Her father was on his way to join her in her time of grief. She had a show to do tonight, too. It seemed all of the local people in the theatric business was here this evening, as they all had known Tuck. She was too tired to greet all of them, and hardly any of them had faces.

She kept going over memories of her big brother in her head. He used to bring her cakes and toys on her birthday, even though he usually lived far away. He would write her letters and songs, and when he visited he taught her about music.

Looking back, she guessed that Tuck was the reason Rhoswen had become a musician in the first place. He had introduced her to every instrument she had ever touched, using alchemy only to make them sound more advanced or easier to handle. But now what was she going to do? How was she going to manage without her brother?

"Why the long face?"

She didn't even look to the voice talking to her. "Did you know the man who died the other day?" It was a male. "There's a picture of him by the stage there—isn't this his memorial?"

"He was my brother." She didn't realize that her voice was so hoarse. When was the last time she had even talked?

"Oh, I see." Was the weirdo next to her wearing a hood? "Have you thought about bringing him back?"

She glanced over at him absently. "There is no such thing as resurrection, buddy."

"Human transmutation is very real."

Rhoswen snapped her head in the hooded man's direction. "Look, there's no such formula that could work, and everyone knows that!" she growled angrily. "Human transmutation is a taboo among alchemists, and it doesn't even work!"

Strange, catlike eyes gleamed back at her. "Oh, but it does work. You've met Greed. You know it works."

She froze. Was this another homunculus? Greed and Alphonse Elric had discussed that there were more of them. But how could he know about Greed…?

"Would you like me to tell you about it? Not to mention, I know your father has notes on the subject himself. I'm sure you could do something tonight. I can have materials brought to you at no extra charge."

* * *

Hours had passed since the conversation had taken place about human transmutation. The debate had been long and tiring. She was going to get the show behind her, and she was going to sleep for days. It was going to be awhile before she would be able to work again after this. She was going to be having an extended stay with her father. But Rhoswen knew that Mustang wouldn't mind. He had been nothing but supportive, as usual. He would be more than happy to let her board up in her room for a month or even a year.

Rhoswen started playing her piano, only a violinist on the stage with her. She wasn't looking to the crowd whatsoever—she was just looking forward. She had cried all of her tears away, and had no more left to shed. But she was going to sing her heart out—maybe Tuck would be able to hear her.

_Playground school bell rings again  
__Rainclouds come to play again  
__Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
__Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello…?_

* * *

The melody was filled with sorrow, and it was slow. But there was no denying to anyone there that it was beautiful. A few actresses who'd had their eye on Tuck had tears in their eyes.

* * *

_If I smile and don't believe  
__Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
__Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
__Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

* * *

She could feel the homunculus's eye on her. She knew he was watching her every move, watching every note she played. It was possibly the most frightening thing she had ever experienced. She knew that these things were bloodthirsty. They couldn't be trusted.

But was she desperate enough to trust something like him?

* * *

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping  
__Hello!? I'm still here  
__All that's left of yesterday…_

* * *

"Thank you for preparing the room for me."

"I'm out of here, kid, but make sure you don't mess up your circle."

She really hoped that this was going to work. But what was going to happen to her if it didn't? Was she going to end up like Edward, or even like Alphonse? Surely not. She

* * *

had been told about Fullmetal's transmutation by her father. There had been an error somewhere. And she'd read his research after he went to bed. There was no way there would be a chemical error in this.

Especially since she had this red stone from the homunculus. Surely there was enough power in this?

When she placed her hands onto the circle, she got very nervous. She willed herself until her forehead was beading with sweat, watching the center of the circle with anticipation. There was no way she was going to let this mess up.

But soon the red stone turned to dust in her hands, and she cursed herself when the rebound began. Surely she wasn't wrong, though. There was no way.

A giant eye opened up in the circle, and she wished she could pull back. Her eyes widened. "Oh god, what's that!?" she screamed aloud. No one was there to answer, though. She was in an abandoned warehouse far into town. No one was going to be around.

Almost snakelike hands reached out for her, grabbing her by her throat. She gasped for air, wheezing and coughing, but nothing was working. She reached up to pull at them and yet their grip didn't loosen. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as though her brain could explode at any moment.

When air rushed into her lungs again, she opened her eyes to see that nothing was around her. Everything was all-white. Except that there was a silhouette standing before her, far away.

"Who the hell are you!?" she breathed. "Where's Tuck!?"

Suddenly it grinned wide, revealing straight, white teeth. "I'm so very happy you asked, Rhoswen Mustang."

* * *

She awoke in a haze. The sun was coming up. When she tried to speak, her voice was so hoarse that no sound came out at all.

Rhoswen was surprised to not be in any pain, but when she sat up, she coughed up a small amount of blood. But she ignored this and instead looked to the center of the transmutation circle, hoping that her brother was going to be there waiting for her, asleep and ready to go back on the road.

When she saw the corpse of the abomination, she screamed. Well, she tried to. Her mouth was open to scream, but no sound came from her throat at all. There was no voice box to give it to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

It was two days before Rhoswen emerged from her room again. Her father was more than devastated with what happened, and helped her cover up what she'd done, otherwise she would have been executed. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Her life as a singer and as an actress was over. As a musician, she might be able to make it, but how was she going to live without a voice? There was no way she would make it in this world, not if she couldn't speak.

Mustang reluctantly sent her east, to the town of Resembool, to see the Elric brothers. He told her that if anyone could figure out how to get her voice back, they could do it. He gave her more than enough money for the train and the trip. She felt like a child, taking money from him.

After what had happened, Rhoswen had gone to the clinic in Central to see the extent of her physical damage. Her voice box had seemed to simply… vanish. Somehow, though, there was no other damage to the rest of her body besides where her vocal chords were sliced away.

The train ride to Resembool was a long, boring one. She felt no inspiration to play music, although she carried a cello with her today. It seemed as though she could still compose, but she didn't feel like doing it. She felt more featureless than she ever had before. The devastation of the rebound from that night kept playing in her head and she saw that gate every time she closed her eyes.

But the information she'd gotten from that gate… it was phenomenal. She knew so much now. Roy Mustang's formula wasn't wrong, but there was no way to make a human soul. Sometimes, dead is better. (Yes, from Pet Sematary.) And that figure… that figure that had morphed into her, who had taken her voice from her, was the only person who could create or destroy. She was punished for her sin.

The result, though, had not been worth the price. Being able to do alchemy without a circle was one thing, but it wasn't the same without her brother. Tuck had not made it back to the world of the living. The thing that she had created… was a monster. And she vowed that she would never do something like that ever again.

Resembool was small, and quiet. Rhoswen breathed the country air deeply, appreciating the smell of the grass and the earth. If the Elric brothers were from here, she envied them. She had grown up in East City and in Central for most of her life, and rarely got to visit a place like this. It almost seemed like it was a treat, being here.

While walking and thinking had never been her strongest suit, Rhoswen soon found herself bumping into a complete stranger coming from the path to her left, eyes squeezing shut as she fell. If she would have been able to cry out in surprise, she would have done so as she fell onto the dirt path.

_Ow,_ she thought, and propped herself up. The case her cello was in had flown about two feet away from her. She opened her eyes to see a much older man looming over her with a surprised look on his face. His hair was long and blond, and he was bearded and wore a long brown overcoat. His golden eyes, while somewhat hidden by the glare of his glasses, reminded her of a certain alchemist in a red coat that she knew.

"I'm so sorry, young lady!" he exclaimed. "Here, let me help you out of the dirt."

He reached out his hand. Smiling awkwardly, she reached up and took it, and he helped her pull up off the ground. However, he didn't let go once she was on her feet. Instead he stared into her face, his brows furrowing like he was frustrated.

_Who is this guy?_ She wished she could actually ask him that question. The last thing she wanted was some pervert messing with her. When she tried to pull her hand away, his grip only tightened.

"You can't speak, can you?" he asked. "The Truth took away your entire voice box, didn't It?"

Her eyes widened. How could he know that?  
He let go of her hand, and stooped down to pick up the case of her cello. She didn't notice that he was carrying a briefcase in his free hand. "My name is Van Hohenheim," he said, smiling kindly at her. "I suppose that if you would like an explanation, you should follow me."

Raising an eyebrow as she dusted off her gray pants, she looked a little suspicious.

"I promise you no harm, dear. I'm going to visit a friend, and I'll be happy to show you along the way. This is where I'm from, you know."

* * *

Hohenheim explained to her that her voice box could not be regained, but she could easily use the vocal chords of another person if she knew the technique. However, this didn't help her much. She couldn't use medical alchemy. She honestly knew nothing of the subject.

Rhoswen followed the old man to a cemetery, where they stopped at the grave of his dead wife. She only knew this because of the way he'd broken down before the headstone suddenly, and then he sobered quicker than she'd expected.

What amazed her the most was the fact that the name on the headstone said "Trisha Elric." Elric… was this Ed and Al's mother? The one they tried to bring back, but failed?

"I just found out about it, you know," he said quietly. "I feel so terrible for what happened, but I'm not sure what I should say now."

"I'm… sorry for your loss."

At least, that's what she wished she could say. She'd even opened her mouth to say it before she remembered that she couldn't speak. Instead, though, she took the free hand of the man. She had lost two very special people recently. She knew how he felt. But… for them to be gone for so long and to just find out… that must be impossible to understand from an outside view.

"So, who was it that you tried to bring back?" he asked. "Was it a parent, or a sibling?"

She released his hand slowly and looked to his face. She couldn't answer his question. But why would she admit it, even if she could? She understood now why her father had said the Elric brothers kept it a secret. She had never felt more pathetic in her entire life. And when she closed her eyes she kept seeing that hooded man with Greed's eyes. But that hadn't been Greed; that whack-job was long gone.

She glanced away, before seeing the man turn around. She'd never noticed that he had a ponytail. But she turned also, to see the boy she'd come here to look for in the first place.

"Rhoswen Mustang?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Edward." The man standing next to her almost sounded angry. "You appear to have grown some. I spoke with Pinako earlier. She told me you tried human transmutation."

Edward turned his attention to the old man immediately and seemed to temporarily forget about her. "And you! What makes you think you can show up like this!? There's nothing left for you here anymore!"

Hohenheim scoffed. "I noticed. Tell me, Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?"

Ed's fists clenched. "After what happened, we vowed to never turn back… we did it as a symbol of our resolve."

"No, you didn't, Edward. You were hiding the memory. You didn't want to be reminded of what you'd done, and you thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence."

"You're wrong!"

What was she supposed to do? She certainly didn't want to be in the middle of this fight. After all, when was the last time these two had seen each other?

"It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wet the bed. You ran away, and you know it."

"I…" Edward hesitated and then looked to Rhoswen. She froze. He walked right up and grabbed her arm, and began pulling her away from the older man. "You don't know a damn thing! You make me sick to my stomach. Come on, Rhoswen, you shouldn't be around guys like him."

She couldn't protest, not really. So instead she let the boy drag her off. In the cello case she carried was a letter to him from her father. She had to give it to him and pray he wasn't going to punch her in the face for what she had done.

* * *

"Rhoswen, how are you holding up?" he asked her later, after arriving at the old lady Pinako's house. "I know that Tuck's funeral was the other day. Is the Colonel okay?"

Her emerald eyes met his for only a minute, and he recognized the expression. She looked… empty. That look… was just like… just like the one he had when…

She opened up the case to whatever instrument she was carrying, reaching into a large pocket on the lid. And then he had an envelope shoved in his face, one with the military seal on the back.

"What the…?" But she was walking out of the room and going outside. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

He sighed when he realized that she wasn't going to respond to him. But at least he had this. Maybe it would give him the explanation he was looking for. He reluctantly opened it, grumbling complaints the whole way as he unfolded the letter that was inside.

"A letter from the Colonel…?"

* * *

_Fullmetal:  
__I'm sure that you've noticed by now that Rhoswen doesn't seem like she's in the talkative mood._

"That's an understatement. She wouldn't say a word the whole way here…"

_ She took the death of her brother hard, harder than I ever expected her to. She hasn't been the same since he passed on, especially with the way he was chopped up like that.  
__Now, Rhoswen is suffering the consequences of her actions. I'm putting you in her care. Hopefully you can restore her to the way she is supposed to be. But please try to stay appropriate. She might be your age and all, but she's still my daughter._

_ Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist_

* * *

Edward's eyes went wide and he read the letter three more times before he really absorbed its contents. Rhoswen needed to be restored…? What in the hell could she have done to need to be…?

No. No, it couldn't be true… she really hadn't… had she?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Burn

(Song by Apocalyptica; link will be inserted)

* * *

He sprinted out of the house and spotted her almost immediately, being watched by Pinako as she opened up her cello case. "Hey!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do!?"

"Shut up, Ed!" Pinako shouted almost immediately. "You leave this girl alone! Isn't it obvious that she's been suffering?"

Both teens stopped what they were doing at this statement. It was Rhoswen who recovered first, and began preparing her cello. She motioned to borrow the chair on the porch, and the old lady nodded in approval.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ed asked angrily. "It isn't like you know what she's—"

"Edward, I remember what you were like back then," she snapped. "I see that in her eyes—she tried the same thing you did."

He shuffled past Pinako, but she was quick to grab hold of his automail arm. "I told you, Ed, leave that girl alone!"

"Not until she explains to me how she could be so stupid!" Edward pulled away and marched up to the younger woman, who was ignoring the conversation. He yanked her arm away from the musical instrument she was about to lift out of the case. "How could you do something like this!? After the conversation you and I had!? You know your alchemy was novice to begin with!"

Were those… were those tears? Rhoswen pulled away from him and plopped herself down on the chair she'd borrowed. Instead of retreating, Edward crouched enough to get in her face, even though she was looking away. "What did you lose?" he asked. "_Tell me everything that you saw!_"

She couldn't, though. Not without a voice, she couldn't tell him anything. So instead, she leaned down to her side to lift up the large instrument she had brought along with her. She picked up the bow as well, and positioned herself properly.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. "I want to talk to you, so put that thing down already!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she can't?" Pinako called. "Maybe this is the only way she will communicate."

Rhoswen ignored the both of them, and began. ( watch?v=lrIrFf90eeM ; Please keep in mind that Rhoswen is mostly playing the main cello in this song, but feel free to use your imagination here.)

Edward had to stop and watch and listen. The miserable aura from her seemed have disappeared completely and was replaced with… something else. She kept her eyes on the strings, not seeming interested in their conversation whatsoever.

"This isn't over," he growled. "I want an explanation before dinner."

"Stop bothering her, Edward, you sound like a father."

Edward snapped his head up at the new voice. "Like you know what it's like to be a father! Stay out of this!"

Hohenheim walked up to the pair, Rhoswen continuing to play her song. "She can't speak, son," he continued. "Otherwise she would have told you what she did by now."

"She can't…?"

"The Truth took her voice away as a punishment for what she did."

Edward took a step back at the thought. "Well, she could have at least wrote it down or something," he half-shouted. "It's not like she doesn't know how!"

Hohenheim walked back onto the porch to stand beside the short old woman. Edward continued to shout as Rhoswen continued her song, ignoring him effectively enough. The two older people couldn't help but laugh at them. Occasionally Rhoswen would glare up at him as he demanded to know the story of what she had done.

"I like this girl," Pinako remarked. "If she plays music like this all the time, she can live here. Not to mention she doesn't have shouting-matches with the shrimp over there."

* * *

It was late at night before Rhoswen could relax. Pinako had put her in the same room as the blond idiot, but he seemed to be asleep. She had been dodging his questions all evening, and later wrote on a piece of paper that she would explain everything later.

But later had never come. Instead she lay in a bed across the room from a crazy person, thinking about how she could possibly explain herself to him. But why did she owe him an explanation, anyway? Sure, he was supposed to help her and all, but she shouldn't have to explain her reasoning. It wasn't like he didn't know, anyway.

She quickly closed her eyes and feigned sleep when she heard the door creak open. Footsteps… the sigh of a person she could only guess was Hohenheim… what was he doing in here?

But he left as quickly as he had come, almost closing the door as he went. And when she sat up, she noticed the blond doing the same thing more slowly.

She couldn't help but blush at his shirtless physique, and she looked away. When she glanced back at him, he seemed to be doing the same thing.

"So are you going to tell me what you did?" he whispered. It was like they were children with a bedtime, like they weren't supposed to be awake.

But she ignored him yet again, and instead listened to the voices outside the room.

"I need to tell you something important, Pinako," Hohenheim said, a twinge of sorrow in his voice. "Something terrible is going to happen in this country soon. You should escape while you can."

"This country's lousy with terrible things," the old woman replied. "And I can't leave. I've got other people who need me here in case they want to come home."

The man sighed. "I've given you my warning." His footsteps were growing faint.

"Hey, Hohenheim, wait! Try not to be such a stranger, alright?"

The door creaked open. Was he really leaving even though he just got here? "I wish I could, Pinako… It's too bad I won't get to enjoy your cooking anymore."

"What an asshole…" she heard Edward mutter. "Now, you… what did you do?"

She looked to him and raised an eyebrow before sighing in defeat. She got up out of bed and went for her bag, digging up some pen and paper. After finding them, she slowly and quietly made her way across the room to the blonde's bed. She swore she saw his cheeks turn red when she plopped down across from him.

"This isn't a sleepover, you know!" he whispered harshly. "Move a little further away, with your tiny shirt and—"

Both of her eyebrows raised and she scribbled "_Shut the fuck up_" quickly on the paper.

"Why are you writing instead of talking?" he asked. "The old woman can't hear us right now."

She rolled her eyes. _"For a prodigy, you can't put much together, can you?" _she wrote. "_The Truth took my voice from me. I can't speak or sing or anything now._"

Edward's golden eyes widened as he read the words. She averted her eyes again, towards the night sky out the window. She couldn't bear to know what he was going to say next.

"So, does this mean you can transmute without a circle?" he asked.

Rhoswen straightened up and gazed hard at him. Was he not going to scream at her? Was he not going to get angry?

She nodded her silent reply, and suddenly he leaned forward and pulled her to his chest. She felt the blood in her face begin to boil and she yanked away and grabbed her paper.

"_Don't do that again!_" she scribbled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel better!" His face was just as red as hers probably was. "Now, go back to your bed so we can get some sleep!"

She scribbled "whatever" onto the paper and hopped off the bed, quietly making her way back to her side of the room. But a few minutes passed by in silence before she got up again and got another sheet of paper. She wrote her message and folded the page, making it into the shape of a glider. She threw it to him and watched as it soared across the room, landing in the alchemist's lap. She laid down, then, falling asleep almost immediately.

Ed rolled her eyes at the girl. Was this what he had to deal with now? He didn't have time to babysit Mustang's kid, even if she was…

He blushed and shook his head before opening the folded message. It read: "_Sorry to ask, but is it okay if I go with you and Al? I have nowhere else to go and I want to get my voice back. I will help any way I can._"

He fell back onto his pillow, groaning as his automail palm hit his forehead. He couldn't kick her to the curb if she put it like that.


	10. Chapter 10

A Letter to Anyone Who Still Reads My Fanfiction

I sincerely apologize for not updating any of my fics lately. As some of you may know, on December 29, 2014 I gave birth to my son, Parker. In 2015, in addition to working full time, getting my pharmacy technician certificate, and raising my son on my own, my husband and I are now divorcing due to his heavy drug use and having sex with multiple women behind my back.

Recently, I came out as a homosexual, and I am in the middle of a custody battle. My ex's parents are accusing me of being negligent to my child because of my sexuality. I'm moving to the city and finding a new job because of what's happened with all of that. While drug abuse and adultery only grant my ex to supervised visitation with his parents, it seems as though they think they have a case to take my boy from me.

But in more positive news, I have officially become a published author. My novel, _The Immortal Star: Book One: Rebirth_ is now available on Amazon for $7.99. I'm very excited about it, and in my spare time I try to work on the second one. I'm probably going to end up combining all three into one large novel, as each is about only fifteen chapters. But I haven't made my decision yet, and seeing as my book is through a free publisher, I have plenty of time to consider what I'm going to do.

So I am very, very sorry. I haven't given up on my fics. I still thoroughly enjoy them and often take notes on future chapters. I apologize for any inconvenience. Being an adult is just way harder than I thought it would be. And to think, I'm only twenty-one years old.

Sincerely,

Jorden the Jynx


End file.
